oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryant D. Kobe/Personality and Relationships
Underground Demon: Scarface tells Kobe that people have been referring to him as "Zeus" and that he should use it as his codename. | bounty = 500,000,000Sky Rage: Super Rookie Rising!!: Newspaper reveals Kobe's updated bounty. 210,000,000Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe's new bounty is revealed. 80,000,000 | epithet = Storm: Dark Forecast in Paradise: Kobe gains his epithet from the World Government, "Gawd" and "Meteorlogist".; King of the Mountain: Tabart deems Kobe the "Greatest Navigator in the World". | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Kumo Kumo no Mi (くもくもの実) | dfename = Cloud-Cloud Fruit | dfmeaning = Cloud | dftype = Logia }} Personality Kobe is mostly known for his mischevious acts as a young man. He has no regard for life, aside from small children and sometimes women, willing to kill anyone if it means it'll bring a smile to his face.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe slaughters half of the town and all the Marines there.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe tells Silas that they do not hurt women and children. If there is something Kobe wants or wants done, he will ensure it happens by any means. Violence and chaos is the name of the game for Kobe. The more violence and chaos he can cause, the angrier the World Government gets and the more he gets to laugh. Though he may one-tracked as far as always resorting to violence goes, Kobe is extremely intelligent to the point he was able to trick Geyer and his group into protecting him from other Marines. He used those same wits to convince the Marines he was lost from his Kingdom, only to slaughter them and take Geyer hostage..... When he met with Noir Chateau, he began to break down the way of the world to him and slowly opened the door to what his philosophy is. Chateau tells Kobe that his way of going about this is considered "useless destruction" where Kobe responds by saying that the two are the same, just that he would prefer to have fun doing it and at the end of the day they are both just pirates.Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe tells Chateau that the both of them are pirates so there is no true difference. Though his acts of mischief are his most prominent traits, composed, relaxes, and easy going to the point he is willing to have a conversation even with his enemy. In fact, along with his sarcasm he loves to make jokes since it aids in making him laugh and smile even further. This was seen when Geyer asked for an expected date for his brother to be released and Kobe saluted him.Underground Demon: Kobe salutes Geyer and tells him he will thank him for his service. Like lots of other characters that ride the waves of the sea, Kobe has his own signature laugh. Kobe's laugh starts with "Cla" (i.e Clahahahahaha!).Rumblin' Tumblin' Bumblin': Kobe does his signature laugh for the first time. Kobe was also diagnosed with dyslexia as a young child. Something he sees as a gift considering he can decipher poneglyphs with it.Bell of Secrets: Kobe reads the poneglyph sharing the information about the ancient weapon. Kobe has shown being able to switch his pattern of talking from the stereotypical pirate, to that of someone highly sophisticated, then to someone who was seemingly born in Italy. This was first shown during his battle with Legs, as he used words like "quarrel" and others of the sort. It has also led others to believe that Kobe suffers from .White Widow: Kobe switches between three different personalities simultaneously. Relationships Crew Mont Blanc Drake Himeji Silas Animal Pirates Deadshot Pirates Underworld Scarface References